Death Of Eternal Light
by Dreamine
Summary: Sookie is placed into a very difficult situation. Between a Viking and her life. Who will save her first? Herself, or her lover. Juicy stuff to come.
1. Life by the light

**Death Of Eternal Light**

**Disclaimer** – All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

_Sookie's POV_

"Hey Sookie, one of your booths needs some refills." Sam said to me with one of his worried stares.

He managed to pull me away from my thoughts. I then realized I was just standing at the bar, staring into space.

"Oh, sorry Sam, I will get right on it." I said as I twirled around to get the drinks for booth number four.

As I started to walk towards the booth my mind strayed back to what I was thinking about.

Eric Northman.

Eric was the one thing in my mind that I was not able to stop thinking about. I haven't heard from him in over five months, and his child Pam stopped calling me. It was like the supernatural world had left me alone, except for Sam of course. I did understand why Eric had left me, with no communication. I had rejected him, he tried to give up everything for me, and I told him no. I knew that the real Eric and the Eric I spent many nights with in my home that winter were two different men. Even though the real Eric did show signs of compassion for me, he still wasn't the Eric that I had grown to know. After I told Eric no, he simply left.

I haven't heard him since. He blocked the bond we shared, I could not feel him anymore. I knew he was safe, I called Pam the instant I couldn't feel him. Eric did not even tell Pam he was blocking me.

I was alone, in the dark in a Vampire's world. With no protection.

I took my precautions though. I carry a spray can of Silver water, and I try to keep some sort of silver piece of jewelry on at all times.

After thinking about my past, I slowly looked up to realize I had been standing in front of booth number four for at least a few minutes. I could hear some pretty confused people.

_Okay. She has the pitcher, and she is just standing there. Does she not know how to pour?_

_There she goes again, I knew that bitch was crazy. I just knew it. Sam should fire her. _

I quickly blocked out the thoughts that started ebb into my brain. I shook my head and put on my crazy Sookie smile.

"Sorry about that"

I poured the drinks and quickly walked away. As I got near the bar, Sam asked me with a very worried look.

"Are you okay Sook?"

I hated that, the look he would give me. The waves of sorrow for me that I felt from his brain. It drives me crazy. I am capable of holding myself together!

"I am perfectly fine Sam! And stop that! I do not need any pity!"

Sam gave me a startled and hurt look. I know he is just feeling sorry for me but jeez. A girl can take only so much before she goes crazy.

Sam started to walk away from the bar, when he started to sniff the air. After he realized the scent. He looked directly at me, his composure was completely different. I felt him get defensive and angry, at me.

"Expecting friends tonight Sookie?" Sam was just below shouting range as he started towards me.

"Go ahead and clock out, when one of them show up you always HAVE to leave anyway."

With that Sam threw his arpon down and went towards his office.  
>I was standing there, I was a very confused Sookie.<p>

"Well, he is not one for a warm welcome now is he?"

I knew that voice. I turned around to see a pastel pink dressed vampire in front of me. Of course, she had a smug look on her face knowing she got to upset somebody.

"Hi Pam, your looking awfully warm today." I knew my welcome was overly sarcastic, but she was not the one that I wanted to see.

Pam's expression completely changed, her smug look turned to one of concern and sorrow. As if looking at me made her sad.

"Is something wrong Pam?" I have never seen Pam look hurt or even sad if I thought about it. It was rare for Pam to show her emotions.

"Eric is having a rather rough night." As Pam said this, she masked her now known emotions. She was a face of stone once again.

"I am surprised you do not feel his emotions Sookie, they are rather strong tonight." Pam's eyes saw everything, she saw my wave of extreme sadness and heart break. I tried to hide everything, she didn't miss any of it.

"He has blocked our bond somehow Pam. I haven't felt him in two months. You know this." I said, just loud enough for a Vampire to hear. It took all of my concentration to stop my tears. I was not going to give Pam the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Pam's eyes showed pity in them. What the hell was wrong with this woman tonight? Pam is not one to be read so easily. She is the ultimate unfeeling god.

"Sookie, he has a lot on his plate right now. He is trying very hard to stop many things from happening. It is taking its toll on him. "

I sighed as Pam said this, the last phone we had she had said basically the same thing.

"Well then Pam, why are you here?" I gave her a tired look, I was not wanting to see her tonight. Or any vampire expect my vampire.

Pam gave me a penetrating stare. As her next words froze me in place.

"I am here to save your life"


	2. Air of night

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

"What!" Sookie took a deep breath and stepped away from Pam.

"My life is completely safe Pam." As I said those words, I knew that they were not completely true. I started to toy with the silver necklace I had on. I did not want to look at Pam, her eyes were intense from my out burst.

"I don't think you take your threats seriously, I thought because of your past you would be smart enough to trust me when it comes to your safety." Pam looked around the bar and shifted her weight, as if to show me that she did not want to have this conversation here.

I then noticed that we were having a pretty personal conversation with an audience. The audience of Bon Temps that is, everyone is Merlottes was staring straight at Pam and I.

I started to head towards the back of the bar when Pam raised her eyebrow. I sighed, I knew there would be no escaping her. She would chase me.

"Alright Pam, lets head to Shreveport." I grunted as I started towards the front door of Merlottes.

"Oh honey, we are not going to Shreveport." Pam grinned and gently shoved me through the front door.

As I looked, to my horror there was an Anubis air van idling in the parking lot.

I lost it.

This was to much, I would not be flown around with no idea of why or where.

"Where the hell are we going, Pam! I am not a vampire tote bag! I want to know everything, here and now or I am not moving. "

I stomped my foot on the smoothed parking lot gravel and glared at Pam.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your granny panties in a bunch." Pam gave me a look of discontent.

"We are going to Sweden Sookie."

I went blank, Sweden? Really? What the hell was going on here!

Before I had a chance to yell at Pam anymore, she had pushed me into the van and had shut the door with her incredible vampire speed.

We set in silence as we started to drive off.

I stared out the window, searching for any sign of Eric, through our bond we shared or psychically. I then felt a strange feeling, it was like a warm fuzzy feeling going through out my body. It felt like my body was reawakening from a very deep sleep.

"Sookie, we are here at the airport."

Pam gently shook me from my daze, I then noticed that we were in a private jet hanger.

Then, I felt it. I knew he was here. Our bond was reawakening. I felt his emotions run through me like a frieght train. I felt the two months of emotions come out of him and straight into me, and I did the same. Pushing everything I had felt through our bond.

I slid to the van door ,and I opened the door quickly to see him there, standing, waiting for me. There was my Viking.

I looked up into his eyes and I knew had missed me. I felt his emotions through the bond. He had sorrow and compassion.

I looked him over. He was wearing dark washed jeans, with a tight black t-shirt. His glacial colored eyes shown down brightly at me.

I felt inadequate being so close to him, in just my Merlottes uniform. I knew he did not mind if though, just from the slight flicker of lust that I felt from the bond as he looked me over.

"Sookie," Eric growled my name.

I felt my body come alive from his voice. I had not heard him for so long, I found that I did truly miss him.

He had quickly scooped me out of the van and was carrying me towards the jet. His eyes never left mine.

After we had boarded the plane I realized that this Anubis aircraft was extremely special. Most of the jets that flew vampires had a compartment for their coffins, and then a small place for their human companions near the cockpit. This aircraft was split into four different compartments. The front compartment was the cockpit, while the second one was a single row of seats and a restroom. The last two compartments were that of bedrooms, the rooms in the back were light tight and had a single bed in which one.

I knew this had to cost a fortune to use. I thought to myself as Eric took me to one of the rooms and had set me down, then I realized! I had no reason to be here!

Nothing has changed between me and Eric. Also there was no reason for me to be leaving the states.

After boarding the plane, Pam went to the cockpit to talk to the pilots. By doing this, she left me alone with my viking for the first time in over five months.

Only one thing went through my mind.

Oh lord, help me.

Eric has set me down onto the bed, which was rather comfy. Eric decided to sit right beside me and was looking at me as if for the first time. I felt puzzled when I felt fear run through the bond, I then realized something was not right.

I found the courage to speak after feeling Eric's fear.

"Eric, why am I here?" I felt like I should have waited to speak for just a moment longer, because my voice was barely audible.

"We are leaving the states for awhile, its not safe at this moment." Eric stated this as if he had rehearsed what he was going to tell me.

Before I could ask another word Eric had me on his lap.

His face was buried in my hair. Having him so close to me awakened feelings in my lower abdomen, and in my heart.

Hey! What can I say. It has been a very long time for me.

Eric slowly started to plant kisses on my neck, giving me tiny bites as he moved towards my mouth.

"Oh, Eric." I started to feel my awaken from its long, long sleep.

Eric gave me a growl of approval, as did his gracious plenty let me know that it was there too.

"Eric, we have to stop." My words were not very persuasive as I moaned out the last word rather then speak it, but Eric did stop.

I moved off his lap and sat across from him on a tiny chair that was beside of the bed. The more space between us, the better.

"Why do you wish to stop, Lover?" Eric asked me with a very sad look.

"Eric, I need to know why we are going to Sweden, why Pam got me instead of you..." I started to hesitate, but since I found the courage to ask, I was going to ask everything that was in my mind.

"Why did you block our bond, why did you never contact me? Why did you leave me alone for so long!"

I was starting to cry, I had held all of my emotions for so long that I couldn't hold back anything. I realized how much I missed Eric and I felt the pain that his absence had given me.

Eric leaned onto his knee's with his hands to his face. He looked like a statue of a god. He was so still.

After many minutes, Eric let out a sigh and leaned up, and looked at me. Eric had started to cry, red tears had fallen on his ancient face and left stains on his cheeks.

"Sookie, I am so sorry." Eric whispered.

"I have failed you, as your bonded and as your proctector."

I was about to say something about him being my protector but Eric had gotten to his knees and was now hugging me while I sat there dumb founded.

"I had a witch put a block o the emotional part of our bond. The bond was never severed, I was still able to feel if anything had happened to you" Eric took an unnecessary breathe and looked up at me from my lap.

My emotions were getting the best of me, I felt angry, sad, and mostly confused. It took all of my strength to just say one sentence to him.

"Why, why would you do that to me Eric?"

Eric now had both of us on the Airplanes bed. He had put me into the crook of his arm, while he gently stroked my hair.

Eric hesitated and then spoke.

"I had to block our bond emotionally or you would have felt my emotions. Many things have gone wrong Sookie, and as much as I have tried. I was powerless to stop them. We have to leave America for awhile and think of plans."

I felt like Eric was keeping something from me. I felt hesitation and unwillingness through the bond. Which was complete opposite of what Eric would normally be feeling.

"Eric, what are you keeping from me?"

I propped myself onto my elbows and looked into Eric's eyes. I had to know.

"I do not want any secrets."

Eric sighed, and shifted his weight so he was laying sideways looking directly at me.

"The vampire counsel as a whole, has been having a trial about you. To decide if you are worth turning or killing. I barely had any say in the matter even though you are my bonded and under protection. It has taken them five months to decide on a verdict. The first three months it looked as if I would be able to turn the council to take you as nothing more then just a human."

Eric had stopped to give me a moment to take everything in.

My head felt light headed.

How could there be a trial against me and I am never even told? I was furious. My fate should not in the hands of others!

Eric has felt my anger and started to send calming through the bond.

"Go on Eric."

Eric looked at me and pulled me close to him lightly kissed me. Not for need or lust, but to show he understood the pain.

"Like I said, everything seemed fine until Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden showed to one of the hearings."

My body stiffened in response of those names.

My past with Victor Madden was not good. He wanted me turned, I knew that much. I was confused as how Castro was in on this. I was wonder his protection as well. After all that happened at Rhodes, it seemed none of it mattered now.

"They both argued for you to be changed, and since Felipe is in fact a king, and holds much popularity he had won the vote."

Eric let a very low growl as he continued on.

"The sentence was to be forever enslaved as the child of Felipe De Castro."

_**UH OH! What will happen? :) We shall see. This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, so pointers are appreciated. Thank you all so much for the positive feed back that I have already been given!**_

_**I promise that there will be Sookie, Eric action. BUT TIMING IS KEY! **_

_**:D **_


End file.
